Reminiscências
by Mr.Strife
Summary: Naruto e Hinata eram amigos de infância, porém, Naruto teve que partir para outra cidade. Cinco anos depois, ele retorna, porém, diferente do velho amigo das lembranças de Hinata. O que poderia ter acontecido? Tem uma sinopse melhor dentro da fic


**_Pequena observação: Naruto não me pertence. Espero que vocês possam ler e apreciar a historia, e gostaria de pedir a todos que lerem, que por favor, mandem um review, aceito críticas positivas e negativas. _n.n**

Sinopse: **Naruto e Hinata eram amigos de infância, apesar de alguns pequenos problemas, juntos, viveram uma infância bastante feliz, mas as coisas mudaram quando Naruto teve que partir. Cinco anos depois, Naruto retorna para Konoha, sua cidade natal, no entanto, ele está diferente do garoto alegre que Hinata conheceu. Em meio a conspirações e dor, seriam os dois serem capazes de encontrarem as suas essências e a felicidade?******

* * *

Prólogo

Caminhava lentamente até o local de destino, embora estive ansioso, ele havia se antecipado, estava indo para lá mais cedo. Havia sido surpreendido pelo súbito pedido de Hinata, a garota tinha o chamado para se encontrar com ela no meio da noite, o local era a pracinha Rakuen. Ainda eram 22:30, o horário marcado era às 23:00, provavelmente Hinata não estaria ali, mas a ansiedade o impedia de ficar em casa, quando se tratava dela ele mal podia se controlar, nutria um sentimento pela amiga.

"Eu esperava que você chegasse um pouco atrasado, mas não pensei que ia te ver chegar meia hora mais cedo Naruto-kun." Naruto havia sido pego de surpresa pela voz quando chegou ao local, encontrou Hinata sentada em um banco, sorrindo timidamente para ele.

"Olha só quem fala, você não deveria ficar andando por ai sozinha há essa hora sabia? Mesmo que essa seja uma cidade tranqüila, devia tomar cuidado, não se sabe o que pode acontecer Hinata-chan." Brincou de volta, sabia que o que Hinata tinha dito antes era apenas para brincar com ele, e ela riu da brincadeira dele, do tom sarcástico na voz de Naruto, afinal, Konoha era uma cidade pequena, tranqüila e possivelmente a mais segura do país.

"E-Eu n-não sinto m-medo se estiver c-com você.." Se recuperando das risadas, Hinata fala timidamente, corando um pouco enquanto fala, se já não estivesse habituado com o jeito de Hinata, Naruto provavelmente não teria escutado o que ela disse, por ter sido muito baixo. Era sempre assim quando a jovem ficava com vergonha, ela gaguejava, falava baixo, e corava, podia parecer estranho, mas combinava com a garota, a tornava bela de uma maneira distinta, era como um charme que só ela tinha ao ser daquele jeito.

"Então eu vou estar aqui agora. Mas é um pouco cruel você me dizer isso." Naruto sorriu para Hinata, era um sorriso pequeno, escondendo uma certa tristeza, mas tão genuíno e sincero quanto os largos sorrisos que geralmente Naruto fazia enquanto estava com ela. Mas aquele sorriso a lembrou do motivo de tê-lo chamado ali, e isso fez com que ela ficasse um pouco triste.

"Me diz N-Naruto-kun... Você tem mesmo que ir para Tsuki?" Ela não encarava Naruto neste momento, seu olhar estava fixo no chão, não queria que ele visse que seus olhos estavam levemente marejados.

"É..Eu tenho, minha mãe e meu pai receberam boas propostas de emprego por lá." Naruto também fitava o chão, embora ir para Tsuki sempre fosse um sonho seu, ele estava triste em deixar Konoha.

"Ah..Tudo bem né? Sempre foi seu sonho ir para Tsuki..A famosa cidade da lua..Deve ser bem melhor do que uma cidade tão pacata como essa." Uma lágrima escorregou pela bochecha de Hinata, e mesmo que não estivessem olhando um para o outro, Naruto não pode deixar de perceber, e voltou sua atenção para Hinata, olhando-a.

"Sempre foi meu sonho...Mas não me parece tão feliz quando eu tenho que deixar esse lugar, você sabe que eu vou sentir sua falta." Naruto se aproxima de Hinata e coloca sua mão sobre o os ombros dela. "Você é minha primeira, e melhor amiga, você é muito importante pra mim, se não fosse você, eu não seria o que sou." Naruto sorriu para Hinata, dessa vez um sorriso mais largo, Hinata o olhou e limpou o rosto, sorrindo timidamente de volta para Naruto. O jovem não pode deixar de pensar em como a garota era meiga em cada gesto que fazia.

"E-Então, me p-pro-o-me-e-ta uma coisa.." Hinata estava corando, estava reunindo muita coragem para olhar nos olhos de Naruto e estar prestes a dizer aquilo.

"O que Hinata-chan? Você pode me pedir qualquer coisa." Naruto sorria encorajando Hinata, e coçou a cabeça levemente com uma das mãos.

"M-me prom-me-e-t-ta q-que vo-o-cê vai v-voltar u-um dia, e q-que v-vamos ser tão b-bons amigos q-quanto s-som-mos a-agora."

"Eu prometo!" Naruto bateu continência para Hinata, sorrindo, embora aquele gesto parecesse uma brincadeira, e de fato era, a promessa entre os dois era verdadeira.

"Que bom." Hinata se levantou. "Eu devia ir para casa agora, já está ficando tarde. Obrigada por ter vindo Naruto-kun." Hinata fez uma reverência para Naruto e tomando bastante coragem lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, depois saiu andando rapidamente sem olhar pra trás, mal sabia que o jovem loiro estava tão corado neste momento, quanto ela quando ficava com vergonha. De repente, ela parou, e sem olhar para trás disse. "Quem sabe um dia você vai ser o meu herói e vai vir me salvar, não é?"

Depois disso, Hinata foi embora correndo, estava com vergonha pelas suas atitudes, mas se sentia feliz. Naruto começou a andar de volta para sua casa, era ótimo que ele pudesse ir com a família para Tsuki, mas embora a cidade da lua fosse um lugar que brilhava aos seus olhos, nada brilhava mais naquele momento do que Hinata, apenas a jovem Hyuuga poderia ser comparada à lua, apenas ela era tão linda quanto a própria lua, ele não podia deixar de sentir isso toda vez que fitava os orbes perolados de Hinata.

Eventualmente Naruto foi embora, e mesmo que fosse muito cedo, naquele dia Hinata estava o observando, escondida, não tinha coragem de encarar Naruto e mostrar como estava triste, mas pode perceber que ele também estava triste em partir de Konoha, embora esse fosse seu sonho. Quem Sabe um dia ele voltaria? Quem sabe ele voltaria para fazer os dias de Hinata mais alegres, e fazer o coração dela bater forte e rapidamente novamente. Quem sabe...

* * *

  
_**Por enquanto é só. Devo postar o próximo capítulo em breve, caso alguem goste da fic. **_**n.n**


End file.
